Demion The Second War
by rahma12desti
Summary: Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jungkook. Impian Jiyong si Pangeran kegelapan yang dulu kandas kini menjadi kenyataan. Kematian Taehyung berhasil membangkitkan sang Phoenix dalam diri Jungkook/ KookV fic/ BTS
1. Chapter 1

**Demion; The Second War**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Jung Daehyun (B.A.P) and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

.

.

~~Chapter 1~~

Jungkook tampak tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin tampak mengalir di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya bangun terduduk dalam keadaan nafas kacau.

Deru nafas Jungkook itu tanpa sadar ikut membangunkan Taehyung yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Hei Kook-ah.. Astaga?! Ada apa?!", bola mata Taehyung membulat kala melihat Jungkook yang tampak pucat ditambah bulir keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Jemari lentik Taehyung sibuk mengusap kening Jungkook sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya didekap erat oleh Jungkook.

Deru nafas Jungkook yang kacau terdengar jelas di telinga Taehyung. Kini jemari Taehyung beralih mengusap punggung tegap Jungkook, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Mimpi itu lagi hmm? Itu hanya mimpi buruk, Kook. Aku dan Sana takkan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Meskipun Taehyung sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook tetap saja khawatir. Sudah berapa hari ini Jungkook memimpikan hal yang sama. Di mimpi itu, Jungkook berada di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah lukisan. Lukisan Taehyung dalam keadaan penuh darah. Di mimpi itu juga ada Sana, yang terus memanggil namanya dan meminta pertolongan, namun saat Jungkook mendekatinya, Sana tiba-tiba menghilang bak kabut. Wujud Phoenix juga muncul di mimpi itu.

Jungkook tak pernah takut pada hal seram apapun, namun untuk pertama kalinya ia ketakutan oleh sebuah mimpi. Karena di mimpi itu Jungkook kehilangan kedua cahaya hidupnya.

.

.

"Mommy, dimana Daddy? Apa Daddy sudah berangkat ke kantor?", Sana bertanya pada sang Ibu kala tak melihat keberadaan Ayahnya di meja makan. Bocah 5 tahun itu sedikit heran karena biasanya sang Daddy sudah ada di meja makan sambil menjahili sang Mommy, namun kali ini tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Daddy belum bangun sayang. Hari ini Daddy tidak bekerja. Nanti Sana berangkat bersama Yoonji dan Paman Yoongi ya?", Sana sedikit terkejut. Tumben sekali ayahnya belum bangun. Dengan cepat ia melahap sarapannya. Begitu sarapannya habis, ia segera berlari ke kamar keduaorangtua-nya.

"Daddy?", panggilnya begitu berhasil membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut, namun tak ada jawaban. Benar kata sang Mommy, Daddy nya belum bangun. Dengan amat pelan, Sana menaiki ranjang king size tersebut, kemudian mengusap pipi sang Daddy. Daddy nya tampak pucat. Hampir saja airmatanya mengalir jika saja Jungkook tidak terbangun.

"Hei sayang, belum berangkat sekolah?", tanya Jungkook sambil mendudukan tubuhnya. Lengan kekarnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Sana ke pangkuannya.

"Daddy sakit?", bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang Daddy, Sana malah balik bertanya. Jungkook menggeleng sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Daddy hanya kelelahan. Kenapa Princess Daddy belum berangkat hmm? Nanti kau bisa terlambat sayang.. Mau Daddy antar?", Sana menggeleng sambil beranjak dari pangkuan sang Daddy. Sedikit mendorong bahu Jungkook agar kembali berbaring lalu menyelimuti tubuh sang Daddy hingga sebatas dada.

"Daddy istirahat saja, aku berangkat bersama Yoonji.. Bye bye Daddy..", usai mencium pipi sang Daddy, Sana kembali berlari kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah Sana pergi,barulah Jungkook kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mengambil Macbook juga kacamata kerjanya. Meskipun Jungkook absen, ia harus tetap memantau perusahaannya. Lagipula masih banyak pekerjaannya yang menumpuk meminta untuk diselesaikan.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki kamarnya dan Jungkook dengan nampan berisi sarapan Jungkook di tangannya.

"Merasa lebih baik?", tanya Taehyung sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja nakas.

"Hmmm. Apa Sana sudah berangkat?", Jungkook meletakkan Macbook yang tadinya berada di pangkuannya ke samping tubuhnya. Ia juga melepaskan kacamata kerjanya. Ia dapat melihat Taehyung mengangguk.

"Nanti aku akan ke Supermarket, apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?", Jungkook segera menoleh ke arah Taehyung—

—"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu ke Supermarket", jawab Jungkook cepat. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menghela nafas pelan melihat betapa posesifnya Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook mendorong troli belanjaan mereka mengikutilangkah Taehyung di depannya. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Jungkook kala melihat wajah bingung Taehyung mengingat apa saja yang harus ia beli karena ia meninggalkan catatannya dirumah.

"Beli saja apa yang kau ingat dulu, sayang. Kita bisa kembali lagi nanti setelah menjemput Sana", ucapan Jungkook bagai ide brilian bagi Taehyung. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya ya?", gumamnya pelan. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa terkekeh, betapa menggemaskan istrinya ini.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya kala merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo? Kang Seongsaenim?"

 ** _"Tuan Jeon, tolong anda segera kemari! Sana tiba-tiba mengamuk!"_** , suara orang yang Jungkook panggil Kang Seongsaenim tadi terdengar panik. Di seberang sana juga terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak.

"NE?! Aku akan segera kesana"

Melihat raut wajah sang suami tampak panik, Taehyung pun segera menghampirinya."Ada apa Kook?", dan begitu mendengar jawaban Jungkook, mata Taehyung membulat kaget.

"Sana mendapatkan kekuatannya. Dan sekarang dia mengamuk di sekolah"

Detik selanjutnya, mereka menghilang meninggalkan sebuah troli di tengah stan supermarket tersebut.

.

.

 ** _'BREAKING NEWS._**

 ** _Terjadi peristiwa mengerikan di Hanyoung Kindergarden. Salah seorang muridnya yang merupakan keturunan Demion tiba- tiba mengamuk di tengah jam pelajaran. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Jeon Sana ini_** ** _—_** ** _pip'_**

Layar televisi tersebut sontak berubah hitam. Seorang pemuda berpakaian formal bernametag 'Choi Seunghyun' menatap wanita paruh baya bergelar Presiden Korea Selatan yang duduk di hadapannya. Raut wajah wanita tersebut tampak bimbang.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Nyonya Presiden. Kita terancam akibat keberadaan Demion. Peristiwa tadi buktinya. Kita harus membasmi para Demion tersebut", Seunghyun terus berusaha membujuk sang Presiden. Wanita tersebut menghela nafas berat sebelum—

"Tangkap semua Demion termasuk anak-anak mereka segera. Kerahkan seluruh tenaga militer". Dan akhirnya Seunghyun dapat tersenyum puas.

.

.

Atensi Taehyung dan Jungkook tak beralih dari sosok Sana yang tengah terpejam di ranjangnya. Mereka berdua sedikit lega karena Sana tidak terluka, meskipun mereka harus terluka cukup parah akibat menenangkan Sana tadi. Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung tak menyangka Sana akan mendapatkan kekuatannya secepat ini, di usianya yang baru 5 tahun.

.

.

Flashback

"SANA!", pekik Jungkook berusaha menyadarkan Sana. Sementara Taehyung kini merasakan tungkainya melemas melihat keadaan putri kecilnya. Tubuh mungil Sana yang melayang dengan bongkahan es juga kobaran api yang menyelimutinya. Tak hanya itu, tatapan mata Sana juga tampak begitu kosong. Melihat api dan es yang mengelilingi Sana semakin kencang, membuat Taehyung segera mendekati Sana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia justru terpental hingga hampir menabrak pohon jika saja Jungkook tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jungkook dengan raut khawatir yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Taehyung.

"Sana, Kook-ah.. Putri kecil kita Kook..", cairan bening bernama airmata sukses mengalir mulus di pipi Taehyung. Ia berusaha berdiri tanpa memperdulikan luka menganga di lengannya. Namun Jungkook menahannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Tae. Kita harus segera menyadarkan Sana sebelum polisi bertindak dan—"

Dor

—belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, para polisi sudah melayangkan tembakan kearah Sana.

"JANGAN TEMBAK! BERHENTI!", pekik Taehyung namun tak digubris.

"KUMOHON BERHENTI! DIA HANYA ANAK KECIL", Taehyung tetap berusaha memohon karena ia tak ingin melukai para Polisi itu, namun ia kembali tak digubris. Hingga kesabarannya habis. Sebagai seorang ibu, Taehyung tak ingin Sana terluka.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

BRAK

Serangkaian es tajam berhenti tepat di depan wajah para Polisi tersebut. Senapan yang ada di tangan mereka kini telah terlapisi es. Untuk sesaat lapisan es Taehyung dapat menghentikan mereka, namun tak lama datanglah beberapa pesawat tempur yang siapmenembak.

"TAE! Aku tahu cara menyadarkan Sana. Aku bisa menghentikan pergerakan apinya. Dan saat apinya berhenti, kau harus masuk ke dalam", atensi Jungkook terarah pada sekelompok pesawat yang terbang di atas mereka. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

Netra mereka membulat kala melihat pesawat tersebut mulai melancarkan tembakan ke arah Sana. Meskipun tidak sampai menyentuh Sana, peluru tersebut tetap saja ancaman bagi hal itu membuat mata Jungkook menggelap. Detik selanjutnya, semua pesawat tersebut berubah menjadi puing-puing yang berserakan.

"Kita lakukan sekarang. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya satu kali, jadi begitu pusarannya berhenti, kau harus segera masuk, Tae", Taehyung mengangguk.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam kemudian—

Ssyut

—Api tersebut berhenti bergerak. Meninggalkan jutaan keping es yang masih mengelilingi tubuh mungil Sana.

.

"Sana, Mommy dan Daddy disini baby. Tenanglah..",bisik Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sana. Sementara Jungkook berusahatetap mempertahankan pergerakan pusaran api Sana, tak peduli dengan cairan amis berwarna merah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, pusaran es itu mulai menghilang, meninggalkan Sana yang terkulai lemas di dekapan Taehyung. Dan juga Jungkook yang jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah. Jungkook tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang juga balas tersenyum. Para Polisi telah mengerubungi mereka sambil menodongkan senjata. Baru saja salah seorang Polisi hendak menggapai lengan Taehyung, sang empunya lengan telah menghilang bak debu bersama Jungkook juga Sana, meninggalkan para Polisi yang sibuk tercengang.

Betapa kuatnya seorang Jeon Jungkook

.

.

 ** _'Jungkook-ah, kau sudah mendengar beritanya?',_** suara Yoongi terdengar dari ponsel yang menempel di telinga Jungkook. Sang empunya ponsel menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya hyung. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Jungkook sungguh kalut. Bayangan dalam mimpinya seperti akan benar-benar terjadi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ingin keluarganyadibantai pihak militer. Masih ada 3 hari sebelum gencatan senjata dimulai. Dan mereka harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita temui Presiden? Buat dia berubah pikiran", terdengar helaan nafas Yoongi di seberang sana.

 ** _'Kau yakin Jungkook-ah? Kita tak mungkin bisa masuk semudah itu. Setidaknya kita harus melewati blokade militer untuk menemui wanita itu.'_**

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Apa Yoongi lupa siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Hyung, apa Jimin terlalu sering memukul kepalamu hingga kau lupa kalau kita Demion? Demion bisa teleportasi!", pekik Jungkook kesal. Ia yakin saat ini Yoongi sedang memasang tampang bodohnya.

 ** _'Ups Sorry.. Kalau begitu, besok kita temui wanita itu. Buat dia ingat siapa yang menyelamatkannya dulu'_**

.

.

Taehyung menatap sebuah alat di tangannya dengan pandangan berbinar. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Perlahan ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap perut datarnya.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Demion; The Second War**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Jung Daehyun (B.A.P) and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

.

.

~~Chapter 2~~

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Jungkook. Jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut rahang Jungkook yang mengeras. Perlahan raut wajah Jungkook mulai melunak. Ia mengamit jemari Taehyung yang semula berada di rahangnya lalu mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Dimana Sana?", Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan berusaha mencari putrinya.

"Sibuk bermain dengan Yoonji dan Mina di kamarnya",ujar Taehyung sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jungkook. Jemarinya membimbing tangan Jungkook menuju perutnya. Mengundang tatapan penuh tanya Jungkook.

"I'm pregnant..", cicit Taehyung pelan namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Jungkook. Perasaan senang membuncah kala Jungkook mendengarnya. Jemarinya membuat gerakan mengusap abdomen Taehyung.

Taehyung sibuk membuat pola abstrak di dada Jungkook dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Bak mesin waktu, jari Taehyung berhenti bergerak kala merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menerpa keningnya.

"Saranghae, Tae.. Jeongmal Saranghae.."

Detik selanjutnya, bibir Jungkook beralih ke bibir ranum Taehyung, melumatnya lembut seolah tengah menyalurkan rasa senangnya. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa memejamkan mata sembari membalas ciuman Jungkook. Akan hadir permata lain dalam hidup Jungkook. Sejenak ia ingin melupakan semua masalahnya. Melenyapkan semua perbincangannya dengan sang Presiden dari memorinya. Untuk Taehyung, Sana, juga bayi di kandungan Taehyung, Jungkook akan melakukan apapun. Termasuk membunuh siapapun yang mencoba mengambil mereka dari kehidupan Jungkook.

.

.

"Apa?!", Jungkook menahan tubuh Yoongi yang hendak menerjang wanita di hadapannya ini. Meskipun begitu, tatapan dingin dan tajam khas seorang Jeon Jungkook tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Korea Selatan.

"Jadi begini cara kalian berterima kasih? Dengan membunuh anak-anak kami?! Kalian pikir kalian hebat?!", Yoongi meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Ia sedikit heran dengan Jungkook yang tetap tenang mendengar ucapanwanita ini.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau masih bisa te—?!", Yoongi tercekat. Ia dapat merasakan bulu romanya berdiri melihat Jungkook saat ini. Selama ia mengenal Jungkook, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat Jungkook semarah ini.

Jungkook melangkah maju mendekati sang Presiden dengan perlahan. Salah seorang Bodyguard menodongkan senjatanya kearah Jungkook. Belum sempat timah panas tersebut meluncur, pistol tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dalam genggaman Jungkook.

Seisi ruangan bak membeku. Mereka hanya sanggup melihat tanpa mampu bergerak seolah saraf motorik mereka telah hancur.

"Aku beri waktu 24 jam untuk berubah pikiran. Jika kalian menyentuh putriku barang seujung jaripun—", keringat dingin mengalir pelan di pelipis wanita tersebut.

"—Aku pastikan aku yang akan menggiring kalian semua ke neraka"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook lalu menghilang bak kabut. Meninggalkan Yoongi juga seisi ruangan yang sibuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jungkook yang mengamuk bukan hanya bencana untuk kalian, tapi untuk kami juga. Aku harap kau berubah pikiran", lalu Yoongi juga ikut menghilang seperti Jungkook.

.

.

Begitu mendengar bahwa sang Mommy hamil, Sana langsung memekik senang dan tak berhenti mengusapkan wajahnya pada perut Taehyung.

"Dad, kapan adik bayi akan lahir?", Sana bertanya pada Jungkook yang berbaring di sampingnya. Sana memutuskan untuk tidur bersama kedua orangtuanya, agar bisa terus menjaga adik bayi katanya.

"Masih 9 bulan lagi, sayang. Jadi, bantu Daddy menjaga Mommy dan adik bayi, okay?", Sana mengangguk semangat, mengundang tawa renyah Jungkook. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang menampilkan sosok Taehyung.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan Mommy, eoh?", Taehyung berusaha memasang raut marah, namun malah berujung menggemaskan. Sana dan Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah mereka menahan tawa sembari menggeleng serentak.

"Benarkah?", Sana dan Jungkook kembali mengangguk serentak. Sambil memicingkan matanya, Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sana dan Jungkook. Membuat Sana terapit kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

"Aku rasa kita harus menghentikan ini. Mereka pahlawan untuk kita semua. Lagipula mereka hanya anak-anak", ujar wanita berpakaian formal tersebut sembari memainkan jemarinya di atas meja. Ucapan wanita tersebut dibalas tawa oleh Seunghyun.

"Pahlawan? Apakah nyonya lupa siapa dalang perang Migod dulu? Jika mereka tidak datang ke muka bumi, kita tidak perlu kehilangan separuh penduduk Korea Selatan"

"Lalu bagaimana jika hal ini justru memicu perang? Mereka bukan manusia biasa! Mereka bisa membunuh kita semua dalam sekali jentikan jari!"

Seunghyun kembali tertawa pelan. Ia memberi kode kepada sekretarisnya untuk maju dan menunjukkan isi koper yang dibawanya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Nyonya. Kami mengusulkan rencana ini bukan tanpa persiapan. Kami telah menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat melumpuhkan mereka"

Nyonya Presiden tampak menghela nafas kasar."Kalau begitu aku perlu bukti jika benda itu benar-benar berhasil"

"Jangan khawatir , Nyonya—" Seunghyum memainkan benda berbentuk peluru berwarna perak di tangannya. Tangannya yang lain meraih benda lain berbentuk senapan, memasukkan peluru tersebut lalu mengarahkannya kepada salah seorang Bodyguard di samping Presiden.

Dor

"—Bahkan seorang Jeon Jungkook pun tidak dapat berkutik dengan benda ini"

Bodyguard tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Matanya membelalak lebar disertai urat-urat yang muncul. Perlahan warna kulit pria malang tersebut berubah menjadi sangat pucat sebelum akhirnya meledak bak terkena granat. Menyipratkan cairan merah berbau tembaga hingga mengotori dinding ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Jungkook mengepalkan jemarinya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah penyiksaan dan pembunuhan keluarga Demion lah alasan amarah Jungkook kali ini. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang tampak marah, Taehyung justru tampak terkejut melihat bagaimana mudahnya pria bernama Choi Seunghyun tersebut membunuh keluarga Demion hanya dengan sebuah pistol.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan", geram Jungkook. Belum sempat ia beranjak, Taehyung sudah menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu Kook-ah.. Ada yang salah disini.. B-bagaimana bisa dia membunuh Demion hanya dengan pistol?", Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Kedua lengannya beralih memeluk perutnya sendiri. Membiarkan Jungkook yang tampak sibuk berpikir.

"Pelurunya—", Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook yang tampak terkejut.

—"Dia membuat pelurunya dari racun Migod", suara baritone lain mengalihkan atensi pasangan ini. Sosok tegap seorang Jung Daehyun tampak sedang berdiri menyandar pada dinding di belakang Jungkook dan Taehyung sambil menggendong Sana di salah satu lengannya. Dengan sigap Taehyung mematikan Televisi di depannya, tak ingin putrinya menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan tadi.

Kedua tangan mungil Sana terulur ke arah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook segera melangkah maju dan mengambil alih Sana dari lengan Daehyun.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkannya?"

Pertanyaan itu jugamuncul di benak Jungkook dan Daehyun. Bagaimana seorang manusia biasa seperti Choi Seunghyun bisa mendapatkan racun itu?

.

.

"Jadi, Seunghyun juga seorang Demion?", Namjoon bersuara.

Saat ini Jungkook, Daehyun, Yoongi, Namjoon, serta Hoseok berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Daehyun. Mereka baru saja mendengar fakta mengejutkan dari bibir Daehyun.

"Tidak, tapi tujuannya hampir sama seperti Jiyong. Tapi kali ini targetnya bukan Jungkook, melainkan seseorang yang lebih kuat dari Jungkook", Daehyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Anak-anak kami", lirih Jungkook. Tatapannya tampak sedih dan kosong.

"Jungkook benar, targetnya adalah anak-anak kalian yang secara teknis adalah saingan Dewa"

"Tapi ada satu kabar baiknya. Racun Migod tidak mempan untuk mereka. Dan sepertinya Seunghyun tidak mengetahuinya", lanjut Daehyun. Meskipun begitu, para Ayah ini tetap khawatir. Mereka masih harus melindungi sang istri. Terutama Taehyung yang sedang hamil.

.

.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dirinya kembali terbangun di tengah malam akibat mimpi itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil air di dapur. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kulkas, meraih botol air mineral lalu meneguknya rakus.

Bayangan wajah kedua orangtuanya membuat Jungkook jatuh terduduk di depan kulkas. Bayangan wajah kedua orangtuanya yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

Flashback

Tuan Jeon dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan istrinya juga cahaya terang yang berasal dari kamar putranya. Tak perlu waktu lama, pria paruh baya itu sudah berada di kamar Jungkook.

Matanya membulat kaget melihat sang Putra yang tampak mengerikan. Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu tampak dikelilingi oleh kobaran api di sekitarnya. Tak hanya itu, bola matanya yang berwarna merah gelap juga sayap besar di belakang punggungnya menambah kesan mengerikan pada bocah laki-laki itu.

Tuan Jeon segera berdiri di depan sang istri sambil menyerukan nama Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, sadarlah nak!", tapi suara Tuan Jeon bagai angin lalu bagi Jungkook. Mau tak mau Tuan Jeon menggerakkan tangannya hendak melayangkan serangan namun di cegah oleh sang istri.

''Jangan lukai Jungkook-ku..'', pinta nyonya Jeon sambil berurai air mata. Tatapannya tak beralih dari sosok mungil sang putra yang sangat amat ia sayangi. Bagaimana tidak? Jungkook adalah putra semata wayangnya setelah ia didiagnosis tak dapat mengandung lagi.

''Jungkookie.. Eomma disini sayang..''

''Eomma mohon sadarlah.. Apa Jungkookie tidak ingin memeluk Eomma?''

 _Jleb_

Kejadian mengerikan terjadi. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah dari belah bibir mereka. Tangan mungil Jungkook tepat menancap di dada mereka, tempat dimana jantung mereka berada.

Setetes airmata mengalir di wajah cantik Nyonya Jeon dan jatuh di tangan Jungkook. Menyadarkan bocah rupawan tersebut. Ia segera menarik tangannya, membuat tubuh kedua orangtuanya terhempas ke lantai. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan wajah basah oleh air mata, Jungkook mendekati sang ibu.

"Eomma hiks Appa"

"Uhuk uhuk.. Jungkookie, H-hiduplahh d-dengan baik, sayang.. Kami berdua s-sangatth menyayangimuhh.. Ingatlahh selalu .. Eomma dan Appa t-tidak marahh padamuh hah Jungkookiehh.. _Saranghaeyo nae adeul_..", jemari lentik wanita itu mengusap lembut pipi basah Jungkook.

Detik selanjutnya mata indah itu terpejam, dan tangan itu terhempas ke paha Jungkook. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya mengikuti sang suami yang telah terlebih dulu.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Tangan penuh darah miliknya ia gunakan untuk mengguncang tubuh kaku sang ibu.

"Eomma.."

''EOMMA!''

.

"Eomma..", lirih Jungkook pelan sambil menatap kedua tangannya. Liquid bening tak hentinya mengalir membasahi wajah tampan Jungkook. Ia kehilangan orangtuanya di tangannya sendiri. Jungkook tak ingin merasakan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kookie-ah", terdengar suara Taehyung juga suara langkah tergesa mendekatinya.

"Kookie-ah, ada apa?", gurat khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Taehyung. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia segera merengkuh tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan airmata Jungkook membasahi pundaknya. Membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Jungkook. Membiarkan telinganya mendengar suara tangis memilukan Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata juga mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Mianhae.."

"Mianhae.."

Jungkook tak berhenti berucap maaf di sela tangisnya.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung melihat Jungkook menangis hebat dan tampak begitu lemah.

.

.

TBC

rnr plisss...


	3. Chapter 3

**Demion; The Second War**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Jung Daehyun (B.A.P) and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

.

.

~~Chapter 3~~

Taehyung mengusap surai Jungkook yang tengah terpejam di pahanya. Taehyung sudah tidak dapat merasakan hawa panas menerpa telapak tangannya kala menyentuh kening Jungkook seperti malam tadi. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya demam Jungkook sudah turun meskipun bias pucat masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"MOMMY?!", obsidian Taehyung membulat kala mendengar teriakan Sana. Bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang melenguh pelan sambil mengusap matanya.

" _Oops_ , maaf Daddy..",ujar Sana menyesal begitu sampai di depan kedua orangtuanya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Sana segera naik ke pangkuan sang Daddy, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Taehyung.

"Daddy, Mommy marah padaku.. Marahi Mommy juga..", adu Sana dengan manja. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar.

"Tae..", panggil Jungkook pelan. Taehyung melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, sementara Sana sibuk bersorak. Tatapan memelas Jungkook membuat Taehyung tak tega, dan pada akhirnya—

"Baiklah baiklah. Mommy minta maaf ya Sana sayang.. Lain kali jangan berteriak lagi heum.. ", Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Taehyung yang memasang senyum palsunya.

"Okey.. Aku mau es krim Mommy, boleh ya?"

"Tidak", jawab Taehyung cepat. Ia tidak mau anaknya sakit karena terlalu banyak makan es krim. Karena ia tahu, Sana sama sepertinya. Maniak es krim. Taehyung hanya bisa berharap Sana tidak merengek pada Jung—

"Daddy.."

—kook.

"Tae..", dan Jungkook kembali bersuara.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Terserah kalian berdua", kesal Taehyung sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jangan merengek jika kalian flu nantinya..", sambungnya cepat sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan pasangan Ayah dan Anak yang sibuk terkikik. Tanpa perlu merengek, mereka yakin Taehyung akan merawat mereka dengan baik.

.

.

Jungkook memilih camilan sementara Sana sibuk memilih es krimnya. Dengan kaki menjinjit juga raut wajah lucu,Sana sukses membuat pengunjung Supermarket ini memandangnya gemas. Bukannya Jungkook tak menyadarinya, tapi ia hanya menunggu putrinya meminta tolong.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu berkedip dilanjutkan dengan lantai yang bergetar. Tak hanya itu, terdengar suara gemuruh juga teriakan. Jungkook menajamkan pendengarannya sejenak sembari melihat ke sekeliling.

Detik selanjutnya, onyxnya membola. Ia menyadari suara gemuruh juga getaran tadi berasal dari Tank Baja. Bersamaan dengan itu, para tentara memasuki Supermarket tersebut. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada Sana yang tampak bingung. Salah seorang tentara mendekati Sana.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Jungkook berlari menggapai Sana. Tangan kanan tentara tersebut hampir menyentuh pundak Sana jika saja bocah itu tak menghilang bersama sang Ayah.

.

.

Jungkook dan Sana tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di tengah ruang tamu rumah mereka. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Jungkook memeriksa tubuh mungil putrinya. Ia segera memeluk Sana setelahnya.

"Sana sayang, bisa tolong panggilkan Mommy?", pinta Jungkook sambil melihat keluar jendelaapartemennya. Sana nampak bingung, namun ia tetap mengangguk menuruti permintaan Jungkook dan berlari ke kamar orangtuanya.

Baru saja Jungkook hendak menghubungi Daehyun juga teman-temannya, mereka telah hadir di depan Jungkook.

"Dimana Sana dan Taehyung?", tanya Daehyun saat tak mendapati eksistensi putra juga cucunya.

"Sana sedang memanggil Tae-"

"DADDY!"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong oleh teriakan Sana. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jungkook dan Daehyun sudah berada di depan Taehyung dan Sana. Mata mereka membulat saat melihat sebuah helikopter bersenjata berada tepat di luar jendela kamar ini.

Belum sempat helikopter tersebut melayangkan tembakan, benda itu sudah hancur menjadi puing kecil terkena serangan Jungkook.

Daehyun segera membawa Sana, sementara Jungkook segera memeriksa tubuh Taehyung yang tampak shock.

"Tae, kau tidak apa-apa sayang?", Taehyung mengangguk namun tak lama ia meringis memegangi perutnya. Selanjutnya tubuh Taehyung limbung hendak menghantam lantai.

"TAE?!", pekik Jungkook panik sambil merangkul pinggang Taehyung yang hampir saja menghantam lantai dingin nan keras. Ia segera membawa Taehyung ala bridal menuju ke ruang tamu tempat semuanya berkumpul.

.

.

Kedatangan Jungkook sambil membawa Taehyung yang pingsan disambut teriakan panik semuanya. Jihyun, istri Hoseok segera memeriksa kondisi Taehyung. Selanjutnya ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Taehyung hanya terkejut. Kandungannya baik-baik saja", ujar Jihyun disambut helaan nafas lega semuanya.

"Mommy..",cicit Sana sembari menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang tengah terpejam di dekapan Jungkook.

Jimin segera merengkuh tubuh Sana ke dalam pelukannya, "Mommy Sana baik-baik saja sayang..", bisiknya lembut.

"Adik bayi?", Sana kembali bertanya. Tampaknya bocah ini takut terjadi sesuatu pada Mommy dan calon adiknya.

"Adik bayi juga baik-baik saja.. Jadi Sana jangan menangis okey?", pinta Jimin sembari mengusap pipi Sana yang telah basah oleh air mata. Jungkook menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

Yeonhee dan Nayeon bergerak hendak mengambil alih posisi Jungkook memangku Taehyung. Namun mereka sama-sama hanya diam terpaku. Pada akhirnya Daehyun berdeham pelan sebelum menarik lembut lengan Nayeon. Membiarkan Yeonhee menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu.

Gongmin melangkah pelan menghampiri Daehyun.

"Kau pria beruntung, Daehyun-ssi. Dicintai oleh dua orang wanita cantik..", ujar Gongmin pelan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Nayeon. Sementara itu, Daehyun tampak diam terpaku memikirkan ucapan Gongmin.

"Kita harus mencegah mereka kemari. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Daehyun-ssi?", suara Gongmin menyadarkan Daehyun dari lamunannya.

"Semuanya kecuali wanita dan anak-anak harus mencegah tentara menyerang kemari. Jimin dan Seokjin juga akan berjaga disini", Daehyun menyuarakan usulan rencananya yang langsung disetujui yang lainnya.

.

.

Namjoon mengusap surai putranya. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Jaga yang lainnya untuk Daddy, okay? ", bocah tampan itu mengangguk sembari berujar, "Be careful Dad.. You gonna comeback right?"

"Sure. I'll give you present if you can take care of them and your Mommy", Namjoon mengecup kening putranya lalu beralih pada Seokjin.

"Promise me you'll be back safely.. Promise me you gonna survive..", obsidian Seokjin berkaca-kaca. Namjoon merengkuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap surainya lembut.

"I'm Promise..", bisik Namjoon sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup keningnya lembut kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

Yoongi mengusap pipi Jimin yang basah oleh airmata. Sedangkan Yoonji memandang bingung kearah kedua orangtuanya.

"Jangan terluka..Hyung harus kembali tanpa luka.. Aku tidak mau memeluk hyung kalau terluka, arrachi?"

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengecupi surai Jimin.

"Arraseo.. Berhentilah menangis, kau tidak malu pada Yoonji heum..", dan akhirnya bujukan Yoongi berbuah hasil. Jimin berhenti menangis. Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin lama sebelum beralih memeluk putrinya. Menghujani wajah cantik putrinya dengan ciuman.

.

.

Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan raut bingung. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Gongmin yang membuatnya terjebak di antara dua wanita cantik ini.

"K-kalau tidak ada yang ingin kalian katakan, aku pergi dulu ya..", kali ini Daehyun mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar gugup. Ia sudah hendak beranjak sebelum Yeonhee menahan lengannya.

"Hati-hati ya..", ujar Yeonhee pelan. Daehyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya membuat senyuman dan mengusap bahu Yeonhee dengan sebelah tangannya. Yeonhee melirik Nayeon sekilas sebelum kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Usai kepergian Yeonhee, Nayeon segera memeluk Daehyun erat.

"Jangan sok pahlawan lagi.. Kau harus kembali untukku..", Daehyun terkekeh pelan sebelum mengecup kening Nayeon.

"Jangan khawatir.. Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi janda, Nayeon-ah.. Aku pasti kembali.."

Nayeon menatap wajah tampan Daehyun, menyelami obsidian gelap indah milik suaminya ini. Jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Daehyun.

"Kauharus tetap tampan saat kembali kesini.. Jadi jangan sampai terluka.."

.

.

Jungkook mengecup kening Taehyung yang masih terpejam. Tak lupa ia juga mengecup abdomen Taehyung juga kening Sana.

"Jaga Mommy dan adik bayi untuk Daddy, okay?"

"Heum, hati-hati Dad..", Jungkook membiarkan pipinya dikecup oleh Sana sebelum beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Rangkaian tank baja juga para tentara serentak berhenti saat mendapati 6 orang pria yang mereka yakini adalah Demion di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi-", salah seorang tentara menelan ludahnya takut kala mendengar suara baritone nan dingin milik Jungkook.

"-Kalian yang mau maju dahulu atau kami yang maju?"

.

.

Taehyung melenguh pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Wajah polos Sana lah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka mata.

"Mommy sudah bangun?", tanya Sana dengan raut khawatir. Taehyung hanya tersenyum seolah tengah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja sambil mengusap surai Sana.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Tae? Apa ada yang sakit?", Jihyun membantu Taehyung bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kemana Jungkook dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka menahan para tentara agar tidak kemari", obsidian Taehyung membulat. Keterkejutannya membuat rasa sakit di perutnya muncul kembali, membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tidak boleh terkejut atau stress, Tae.. Ada masalah pada kandunganmu"

"Bayiku baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Taehyung khawatir. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada kandungannya.

"Aku belum mengatakannya pada Jungkook, tapi kurasa Tae.. Kau harus menyerah untuk bayi ini. Jika kau tetap mempertahankannya, bukan bayi ini yang dalam bahaya, tapi kau Tae.", Taehyung terdiam. Rasa sesak menjalar di rongga dadanya.

"Kau bisa saja meninggal karena ini Tae. Kau tahu kan bahwa Demion tidak boleh hamil dua kali?", lanjut Jihyun. Taehyung hanya menunduk. Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi ia tak bisa begitu saja menghancurkan harapan Jungkook dan Sana.

Taehyung meraih tangan Jihyun dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Bisa tolong rahasiakan ini dari Jungkook? Kau pasti tahu perasaanku sebagai seorang ibu..", Taehyung menatap Jihyun dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca hingga Jihyun tak tega dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kondisimu memburuk, jangan salahkan aku jika Jungkook mengetahuinya"

Clap clap clap

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang mengalihkan atensi mereka kearah jendela. Netra mereka membulat kala melihat Seunghyun berdiri disana.

"Bagaimana perasaan Jungkook ketika mendengarnya ya? Hei manis, mau menemuinya?"

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Demion; The Second War**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Jung Daehyun (B.A.P) and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

.

.

~~Chapter 4~~

Taehyung segera bangkit dari ranjang tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya. Ia berdiri di depan Jihyun dan Sana. Dengan segera Jihyun menggendong Sana lalu mundur perlahan kearah pintu bersama Taehyung.

 _Sret_

"LARI!",pekik Taehyung setelah menyerang Seunghyun dengan esnya. Jihyun pun segera menurutinya dan membawa Sana pergi meninggalkan Taehyung bersama Seunghyun.

"KAU!",geram Seunghyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang terluka akibat serangan es Taehyung. Ia segera berlari maju lalu memukul rahang Taehyung dengan kepalan tangannya hingga pemuda manis itu menabrak cermin. Menambah luka di tubuhnya.

Taehyung meringis sambil memegangi luka menganga di lengannya. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun rasa sakit di perutnya menahannya hingga ia kembali jatuh terduduk.

Ia tak lagi dapat menolak saat Seunghyun menarik lengannya dan membawanya masuk ke helikopter. Dalam hatinya, Taehyung meminta maaf pada Jungkook.

"Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi si brengsek Jungkook itu saat melihatmu", dan Taehyung hanya diam.

.

.

Onggokan tubuh para tentara bergelimpangan di jalanan. Meskipun begitu, para tentara tersebut tak gentar menyerang mereka. Tak peduli tubuh mereka terluka, mereka tetap menyerang Jungkook dan yang lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook dan yang lainnya yang juga tak berhenti menghalau para tentara tersebut dengan kekuatan mereka.

Namun tak lama, onyx Jungkook dan Daehyun membulat saat melihat Seunghyun menggiring Taehyung bersamanya.

"Yoongi! Namjoon! Periksa yang lainnya sekarang!", tak butuh waktu lama Yoongi dan Namjoon telah menghilang menuruti perintah Daehyun. Meninggalkan Seunghyun yang tertawa puas melihat raut wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hatinya mencelos seketika kala melihat luka di tubuh Taehyung. Sepertinya Taehyung berusaha melindungi yang lainnya hingga terluka. Jungkook berharap ia bisa meraih Taehyung dari tangan Seunghyun jika saja pria itu tak mengancamnya dengan mengarahkan pistolnya pada kening Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah, mau kuceritakan apa yang baru saja kudengar?", moncong pistol Seunghyun turun dari kening ke arah pinggang Taehyung.

"Istrimu ini menyembunyikan fakta yang sangat penting darimu. Apakah kau tahu kalau Demion tidak boleh hamil dua kali?", raut wajah Jungkook tetap datar, berbeda dengan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang efek terkejut mendengar ucapan Seunghyun.

"Si manis ini bisa mati kalau tetap mempertahankan bayi ini. Dan dia menyembunyikannya darimu", lanjut Seunghyun sambil tersenyum miring. Jungkook menatap Taehyung seolah meminta penjelasan, namun Taehyung hanya diam. Obsidiannya tak berhenti meneteskan airmata. Saat itulah Jungkook sadar. Bahwa ucapan Seunghyun bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"Jadi.. Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Bayimu? Atau..", pistol di tangan Seunghyun kembali naik ke kening Taehyung.

".. Si manis ini?"

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Onyxnya yang berkaca-kaca membuat rasa sesal menyeruak di dada Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?",tanya Jungkook pelan. Dan Seunghyun kembali tertawa. "Jika aku meminta putrimu, apa kau akan memberikannya?"

"ANDWAE! Jangan Jungkook-ah.. Jangan berikan San—"

— _PLAK_

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong saat Seunghyun menampar pipinya hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Diam kau, jalang!", ujar Seunghyun geram. Daehyun hampir saja maju jika saja Gongmin tak menahannya. Gongmin menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Jungkook yang tampak berdiri statis.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberikannya?", Taehyung segera mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook. Seketika obsidian semua orang membulat kala melihat iris onyx Jungkook yang berwarna merah. Aura kemarahan tampak amat pekat.

Begitu juga dengan Sana yang datang bersama Yoongi. Bocah itu mendengar semuanya. Wajah manis Sana telah basah oleh air mata melihat Sang Mommy yang terluka.

"A-apa hiks jika aku pergi bersama ahjussi.. Ahjussi akan hiks melepaskan Mommy?", netra Jungkook dan Taehyung membulat. Apa yang Sana pikirkan?

"Jangan Sana, Mommy baik-baik saja. Tetaplah bersama Daddy ne? ", ujar Taehyung cepat.

 _Plak_

Seunghyun kembali menampar pipi Taehyung sebelum tersenyum kearah Sana.

"Tentu saja, manis. Jadi kau mau ikut ahjussi?"

Sana melirik pada Sang Daddy yang langsung di balas gelengan.

"Jangan baby, Mommy baik-baik saja.. Jangan kemari..", pinta Taehyung lembut namun tak digubris oleh Sana yang langsung berlari kearahnya. Dengan cepat Jungkook bergerak menyusul Sana tak peduli pistol Seunghyun diarahkan padanya. Tak hanya itu , Seunghyun juga menarik pedang di punggungnya.

Melihat Sana yang semakin mendekat, Taehyung segera memberontak dan maju menghalau Sana sebelum makin dekat—

 _Dor_

 _Jlep_

—Tubuh Jungkook dan Sana serentak membeku. Di hadapan mereka terdapat perisai es. Perisai es yang melindungi Jungkook dari timah panas Seunghyun juga Sana dari hujaman pedang Seunghyun yang telah lebih dulu menembus tubuh Taehyung.

Di sisa kekuatannya, Taehyung menyerang lengan kanan Seunghyun dengan es nya hingga putus sebelum tubuhnya yang penuh luka menghantam tanah.

.

.

"Mommy, maafkan Sana.. Apa Mommy baik-baik saja?", Wajah manis Sana kini semakin basah oleh air mata. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat jemari Taehyung yang penuh noda merah.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang.. Mommy hanya lelah.."

 _Tes_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari Onyx Jungkook yang menatap kosong kearah Taehyung. Sesak menghinggapi dadanya. Mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata. Batinnya tak berhenti meracau mengatakan ini tidak mungkin.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dan Sana. Sementara lainnya yang tersulut amarah segera menyerang para tentara juga Seunghyun dengan membabi buta.

Dalam diam, Jungkook mengangkat tubuh ringkih Taehyung ke pangkuannya. Taehyung menunjukkan senyum lemahnya dan Jungkook balas tersenyum meskipun airmata tak berhenti mengalir. Tak lama Daehyun datang bersama Yeonhee. Yeonhee menarik kerah kemeja yang Daehyun kenakan.

"Daehyun-ah.. Kau tunggu apa lagi? Hiks S-selamatkan Taehyung-ku.. Kumohon hiks selamatkan anak kita.."

Dengan lembut Daehyun melepaskan cengkraman Yeonhee dari kerahnya, memeluknya sejenak sebelum beralih mengobati luka menganga di perut Taehyung.

"Kookie-ah, mianhae.. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga bayi kita..", Jungkook menggeleng pelan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu heum? Kau sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik..", balas Jungkook sambil mengecupi surai Taehyung. Setetes airmatanya jatuh ke pipi Taehyung.

"Hei, kau menangis Kookie?", jemari Taehyung mengusap pipi basah Jungkook, meninggalkan noda merah darah disana.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis, sayang.. Nanti ketampananmu hilang..", gurau Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertawa meskipun airmata tak hentinya mengalir.

"Jangan sedih lagi.. Kau harus tetap ceria untuk Sana.. Jangan biarkan dia makan makanan instan.. Pastikan dia makan sayur dan sikat gigi sebelum tidur, arrachi?", tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk mendorong tangan Daehyun.

"Geumanhaeyo Appa..", namun Daehyun tak berhenti mengobati Taehyung. Meskipun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia.

"Sana.. Jangan nakal dan selalu menurut pada Daddy okay..", Sana mengangguk cepat bersamaan dengan obsidian Taehyung yang terpejam. Onyx Jungkook membulat.

"Tae.. Taehyung-ah jebal.. Stay with me.. Stay with me Tae, _please_.. ", Jungkook menepuk pelan pipi Taehyung.

"Tae.. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.. ", tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung. Taehyung-nya sudah pergi. Jungkook sudah kehilangan Taehyung-nya.

"AAAARRRGGGHH!"

.

.

Jungkook sibuk menyerapi hangatnya sinar matahari yang menerpa kulitnya di atas Piramida Mesir saat tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh pekikan seseorang.

 _"Kyaa"_

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis sibuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang limbung. Dengan segera Jungkook menarik lengannya dan mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping pemuda manis ini.

"Hei, terima kasih.. Kau orang Korea kan? Jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah patah tulang.. Apa kau Demion juga? Pasti iya. Siapa namamu? Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.. Kau?", Jungkook terdiam. Satu fakta baru yang ia ketahui dari pemuda manis bernama Taehyung ini. Si manis ini benar-benar cerewet. Melihat pemuda di depannya yang terdiam dengan tampang bodohnya membuat Taehyung tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Hahahaha.. Wajahmu hahaha.. Lucu sekali..."

Jungkook terdiam melihat Taehyung yang tertawa. Wajahnya yang manis tampak semakin manis dan cantik ketika tertawa. Jantung Jungkook berdegup sangat kencang. Ada rasa menggelitik seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Saat itu juga Jungkook mematenkan Taehyung sebagai cinta pertamanya.

"Namaku Jungkook..", ujar Jungkook dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ia tak melepaskan rangkulannya pada Taehyung dan malah semakin merapatkannya. Membuat jarak wajah keduanya tereliminasi. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Taehyung saat obsidiannya bersirobok dengan Onyx Jungkook.

' Tampan..', batin Taehyung.

"Omong-omong kau manis juga—",Taehyung terdiam menunggu lanjutan kalimat Jungkook.

"—Mau jadi kekasihku? Pasti mau. Jadi sekarang, Taehyung adalah kekasih Jungkook"

.

.

Jungkook mengecup bibir dan kening Taehyung. Dengan kasar ia mengusap airmatanya. Dalam sekejap mata ia menghilang bersama Sana dan tubuh dingin Taehyung, membawa mereka ke kamarnya.

"Baby, jaga Mommy okay..", usai mengatakan itu, Jungkook kembali menghilang dan muncul di tempat semula.

Semua orang yang tadinya menangis kini terdiam melihat Jungkook yang tampak mengerikan. Tatapan mata beriris merahnya yang kosong juga sayap hitam lebar di punggungnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Seunghyung yang sibuk tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Akhirnya sang Phoenix muncul juga.. Hahahk-"

Semua orang membulatkan matanya melihat kepala Seunghyun yang menggelinding jatuh dari tempatnya. Dengan segera Daehyun, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok dan Gongmin membawa keluarga mereka menjauh dari sana sebelum ikut terkena dampak amukan Jungkook.

Begitu mereka kembali, Jungkook telah menghilang. Hanya ada jasad para tentara bergelimpangan. Daehyun mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum bertitah—

—"Yoongi, jemput dan bawa Sana bersamamu.. Kita harus menenangkan Jungkook sebelum dia menghancurkan seisi kota."

.

.

TBC

Chaaa.. msih aa stu chap end, n udah ku bikin, tinggal publish... so if you want me to fast update, rnr please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Demion; The Second War**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Jung Daehyun (B.A.P) and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

.

.

~~Chapter 5~~

Bak malaikat maut, kedatangan Jungkook disambut teriakan para warga. Bagaimana tidak? Jungkook tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah kota dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ditangkap netra semerah darahnya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jungkook. Impian Jiyong si Pangeran kegelapan yang dulu kandas kini menjadi kenyataan. Kematian Taehyung berhasil membangkitkan sang Phoenix dalam diri Jungkook.

Para tentara yang menghadang di gerbang Blue House mulai bersiap melancarkan serangan. Sementara para pengawal segera membawa Presiden menuju tempat yang aman.

"Rudal S-470 siap diluncurkan!", lapor salah satu tentara. Sang komandan memantau Jungkook melalui teropongnya.

"Bidik target! Hanya ada satu kesempatan, gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya!"

"SIAP! TEMBAK!"

 _Duar_

 _Duar_

Asap hitam membumbung ke angkasa. Semua orang berkeringat dingin menunggu hasil tembakan senjata terbaru mereka. Sang komandan kembali memantau dari balik teropongnya, namun asap dan debu menghalangi pandangannya. Terpaan angin yang cuk up kencang bagai penyelamat bagi mereka. Namun saat asap tersebut mulai reda, seketika netra mereka membulat.

Jungkook tetap berdiri kokoh tanpa secuilpun luka di tubuhnya. Senjata paling modern yang dimiliki tentara Korea Selatan bukan apa-apa bagi Jungkook yang tengah dilingkupi amarah.

Park Eun Hye, wanita yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Korea Selatan ini tampak tak tenang meskipun berada di ruangan paling aman yang ada di Korea. Ketakutannya terjadi dan kini Jungkook siap membunuhnya.

'Harusnya aku tidak menuruti kehendak Seunghyun', batin wanita itu. Ia sadar bahwa kini ia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Ia telah menghancurkan negaranya sendiri.

"Lama menungguku, Nyonya?", suara baritone itu bagai lonceng pertanda kematiannya. Eun Hye mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan pemilik suara tersebut.

"J-jungkook-ssi"

"AKU BUKAN JEON JUNGKOOK!", Onyx Jungkook berkilat marah. Sayapnya mengepak lebar memutuskan leher pengawal presiden bagai pedang.

"Jungkook yang dulu sudah mati bersama Taehyung dan bayinya", ujar Jungkook datar sambil melangkah mendekati wanita bermarga Park tersebut. Sementara wanita tersebut tampak membulatkan matanya tanda terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu heh? Si bangsat itu baru saja membunuh Taehyung dan bayi kami..", Jungkook sibuk memainkan kuku-kuku panjangnya sembari duduk di atas meja Eun Hye. Ia tak memperdulikan Eun Hye yang ketakutan melihatnya hingga berlinang airmata.

"Bayi malang itu bahkan belum sempat melihat dunia.. TAPI KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!", Jungkook meninggikan suaranya. Eun Hye memejamkan matanya takut sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa salahku eoh? Apa salahku pada kalian? APA SALAHKU SAMPAI KAU MERENGGUT MEREKA DARIKU?! APA?!"

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Jungkook-ssi..", racau wanita itu sambil terus menangis. Namun Jungkook hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kau pikir bualan maafmu bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu? Kau pikir kata-kata itu bisa menjadi mantra untuk menghidupkan Taehyung-ku kembali?", kuku panjang Jung kook mulai bermain diatas kulit leher sang Presiden.

"Sekarang kau menyesal kan? Kau adalah Presiden terburuk yang dimiliki negara ini karena menuruti kata-kata Profesor gila yang kehilangan kekasih iblisnya"

.

.

 ** _"Dan satu lagi..", 4 orang pemuda tampan itu menunggu kalimat Daehyun selanjutnya._**

 ** _".. Choi Seunghyun adalah kekasih Kwon Jiyong. Kurasa dia ingin balas dendam atas kematian kekasihnya lewat anak-anak kalian.."_**

.

.

 ** _"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Tae..", ujar Jungkook sambil mengecupi pelipis Taehyung yang tengah bersandar di dadanya._**

 ** _"Heung? Tentu saja Kookie.."_**

 ** _"Janji?"_**

 ** _Jungkook dapat merasakan Taehyung menggeleng._**

 ** _"Tidak janji.. Jika memang suatu saat aku harus meninggalkanmu.. Kau harus menjaga Sana okay? Jangan biarkan Phoenix menguasai dirimu karena aku tak ada lagi untuk menyadarkanmu..", tak ada balasan dari Jungkook, membuat Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya. Senyumannya muncul saat melihat Jungkook tengah terpejam._**

 ** _"Dasar Jungkook pabbo.. Kenapa kau malah tidur hmm?",_** **** ** _Ujar Taehyung pelan sambil mengusap pipi Jungkook lembut._**

 ** _"Meskipun kau tidak mendengarnya, kau harus tetap melakukannya okay? Saranghaeyo Jungkookie.."_**

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka dan melumatnya lembut sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook. Ia tak menyadari setetes liquid bening mengalir di pipi Jungkook tanpa perintah._**

.

.

"D-daddy..",suara kecil Sana mengalihkan atensi Jungkook dari Eun Hye. Perlahan Jungkook melangkah mendekati Sana yang berada di samping Daehyun. Namun seketika hati Jungkook mencelos saat melihat tatapan takut putrinya.

"Sana-ya.."

"Siapa kau? Kau bukan Daddy-ku!", pekik Sana membuat seisi ruangan terkejut, termasuk Jungkook.

"Sana-ya.. Ini Daddy sayang..", ujar Jungkook namun Sana tetap tak percaya. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Jungkook kemudian tangan-tangan mungilnya melayangkan pukulan ke dada Jungkook yang tengah berlutut.

"Keluar dari tubuh Daddy, Monster jahat! Keluar hiks!"

Isakan Sana bagai mantera yang menyadarkan Jungkook. Perlahan sayap lebar di punggung Jungkook mulai menghilang juga mata merahnya yang kini kembali ke warnanya semula.

Sana masih tetap memukuli Jungkook hingga—

 _Sret_

Jungkook menahan tangan mungil Sana, membuat Sana menatap wajah Sang Daddy.

"Daddy? Monsternya pergi?", Sana bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat Jungkook tertawa meskipun airmata mengalir di wajahnya.

"Iya, ini Daddy sayang.. Terima kasih karena sudah mengusir Monsternya.."

"Heum.. Kalau begitu boleh aku minta imbalannya?"

"Imbalan?", Sana mengangguk sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Bisa Daddy tolong bangunkan Mommy? Mommy tidur terus sedari tadi.. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Nenek tapi Nenek malah menangis.. Tolong ya Daddy?"

Tangis mereka yang sedari tadi terbendung kini pecah kala mendengar ucapan Sana. Bocah 5 tahun ini tampaknya belum mengerti makna kematian. Ia hanya berasumsi bahwa ibunya sedang tidur.

Jungkook segera meraih tubuh mungil Sana ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sana sayang, masih ingat Bulbul?", Jungkook berusaha menyembunyikan getaran pada suaranya.

"Tentu saja, Sana sayang sekali pada Bulbul.."

"Apa Sana ingat apa yang terjadi pada Bulbul?",tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Kata Mommy, Bulbul meninggal dan pergi ke surga"

"Mommy juga seperti itu, sayang.. Mommy bukannya tidur, tapi pergi ke surga seperti Bulbul.."

Tangis Sana pecah seketika. Membuat Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya.

"J-jadi hiks Mommy takkan kembali lagi? Hiks Kenapa? Apa hiks Mommy tidak sayang Sana lagi?"

Jungkook menangkupkan kedua belah pipi Sana, mengusap jejak basah disana dengan ujung ibu jarinya.

" _Ssstt_.. Jangan bilang begitu sayang.. Mommy sangat sayang pada Sana.. Dan Sana masih punya Daddy kan?"

Sana masih menangis sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya usai menggendong tubuh mungil Sana yang mulai lelah menangis. Bocah itu hanya memeluk erat leher sang Daddy sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

Jungkook hanya menatap Eun Hye cukup lama tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Namun tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jimin yang datang dengan tubuh basah oleh peluh dan nafas terengah.

"Jungkook-ah.. Taehyungie—"

.

.

Tatapan mata Jungkook lurus kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampilkan ranjangnya yang tampak dikerubungi oleh keluarganya. Dengan perlahan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca Jungkook melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namjoon yang melihatnya segera mendorong pelan bahu Yoongi di sampingnya. Membuka jalur pandangan Jungkook pada objek yang tengah bersandar di ranjangnya.

Seketika langkah Jungkook terhenti bersamaan dengan liquid bening yang meluncur di pipinya kala onyx-nya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Daehyun berdeham pelan seolah memberi kode kepada yang lainnya kecuali Sana agar membiarkan Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua saja. Pria bermarga Jung tersebut sedikit menepuk bahu Jungkook yang terpaku di ambang pintu.

Setelah mereka benar-benar pergi barulah Jungkook mendekati Taehyung yang sibuk dengan Sana.

 _Grep_

Taehyung sedikit tersentak kag et saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Jungkook.

"Kookie-ah..", panggil Taehyung namun hanya dibalas isakan. Taehyung bisa merasakan pakaian bagian bahunya basah oleh airmata Jungkook. Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut.

" _Sstt_.. Kenapa Pangeranku jadi cengeng sekali hmm..", canda Taehyung berusaha menghibur Jungkook, namun pemuda Jeon ini tetap saja menangis dalam diam di pelukan Taehyung.

"Kata Jihyun, bayi kita yang menyelamatkanku.. Jika aku tidak sedang hamil, mungkin aku sudah mati.."

"Jangan—", Jungkook mulai bersuara.

"—Jangan pernah coba-coba meninggalkanku lagi.. Aku takut..", Jungkook menampakkan wajah tampannya yang sembab dan basah oleh airmata. Taehyung segera mengusap pipi Jungkook lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat. Sana memandang polos kedua orangtuanya.

"Berarti Daddy bohong.. Mommy tidak pergi seperti Bulbul..", Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya. Taehyung segera meraih Sana dalam pelukannya sambil menghujani wajah manisnya dengan ciuman.

.

.

Taehyung menahan jemari Jungkook saat pemuda itu hendak mengancingkan kemejanya. Jungkook memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Kenapa Tae? Kau mau 'itu'?"

 _Plak_

Jungkook mengusap kepalanya yang terkena sentuhan sayang Taehyung.

"Kenapa dadamu memar-memar, Kook?", mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, Jungkook segera berdiri di depan kaca dan memeriksa memar di dadanya.

"Entahla—", ucapan Jungkook terhenti saat bayangan kejadian kemarin melintas di benaknya.

"Ada apa? Kau mengingatnya?"

"Sana..", jawab Jungkook. Dan dibalas kernyitan bingung Taehyung.

"Kenapa dengan Sana?"

"Sana yang memukulku, Tae.. Saat Phoenix muncul, Sana mengira ada monster di tubuhku jadi dia memukulku..", Jungkook menjawab risau. Seharusnya dalam mode Phoenix , Jungkook tidak bisa terluka. Sama seperti Jungkook, Taehyung juga termangu di ranjangnya. Kenapa Putrinya menjadi sekuat itu?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Tae.. Kau belum pulih benar.. Akan aku cari solusinya nanti, okay?", Taehyung mengangguk pelan lalu memejamkan matanya saat Jungkook mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kook-ah.. Soal yang kemarin, aku minta maaf.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dan Sana kecewa, itu sebabnya aku—"

"Sudahlah..", potong Jungkook cepat. Ia tak ingin Taehyung terus merasa bersalah. Ia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku memang menginginkan adik untuk Sana, tapi jika untuk itu aku harus kehilanganmu.. Aku tak bisa, Tae.. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..", suara Jungkook memelan di akhir kalimatnya. Tatapan sendunya membuat hati Taehyung mencelos. Taehyung merasa amat beruntung mempunyai suami seperti Jungkook yang mencintainya dengan begitu dalam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tae..", usai mengatakan itu, Jungkook meraih tengkuk Taehyung, membawa sang Istri dalam sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Dengan lembut Jungkook melumat kedua belah bibir Taehyung. Ia juga dapat merasakan lengan Taehyung mengalung di lehernya, membuat Jungkook memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jungkook terus melumat, menghisap bahkan menggigit pelan bibir Taehyung.

Sampai ketika terdengar suara tangisan Sana, barulah Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sambil mengerang kesal. Taehyung terkekeh pelan sambil berusaha bangkit namun ditahan oleh Jungkook.

"Biar aku saja", ujarnya lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara Taehyung terdiam di posisinya. Bosan karena Jungkook tak mengijinkannya bangkit dari ranjang membuat Taehyung meraih remote TV di atas meja nakas.

.

.

Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya sambil menggendong Sana yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang bocah itu lakukan pada ponsel ayahnya. Sementara itu, Taehyung tampak terdiam membuat Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangannya. Televisi yang menyala menampilkan kilasan kejadian kemarin juga Press Conference sang Presiden.

 _'Aku minta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya untuk para Demion yang kurenggut kebahagiannya.. Untuk rakyat Korea yang telah kukecewakan.. Peristiwa kemarin adalah murni_ _kesalahanku. Oleh sebab itu, aku berharap tidak ada yang saling menyalahkan apalagi menyalahkan para Demion terutama tuan Jeon Jungkook.'_

 _'_ _Pria itu membuatku menyadari kesalahanku.. Membuatku menyadari betapa pentingnya keluarga..'_

 _'_ _Terakhir, aku ingin menyatakan bahwa hari ini.. Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai Presiden.. Sekian..'_

"Mommy..", suara Sana menyadarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook dari lamunan mereka. Jungkook segera menurunkan Sana di pangkuan Taehyung. Sementara pria itu kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di samping sang Istri. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Biarlah mereka tetap seperti ini. Tetap menyajikan pemandangan indah sebuah keluarga yang tetap bahagia tak peduli akan masalah yang harus mereka hadapi.

Kekuatan besar Sana, putri kecil mereka.

.

.

END


End file.
